New Additions
by Maverick500
Summary: Set 4 months after the season finale. After Mike is almost killed a veteran undercover NCIS Agent and his wife a UC DEA Agent transferred to Graceland. Briggs/Charlie, Mike/Paige, OC/OC pairing Ch. 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Graceland. However the characters you don't recognize are mine.

 **Guest starring:**

 **NCIS Special Agent Steve DeMarco-Alex O'Loughlin**

 **DEA Special Agent Rochelle DeMarco-Daniela Ruah**

 **OSP Operations Manager Sonja Reed-Linda Hunt**

 **FBI Assistant Director Frank Tucker-Terry O'Quinn**

 **Tech Analyst Billy Watkins-Eric Balfour**

 **Intel Analyst-Serena Jackson-Natalie Portman**

 **Chapter 1:**

NCIS Special Agent Steve DeMarco and his wife/ partner DEA Agent Rochelle"Chelle" DeMarco were sitting in his black 2015Aston Martin V12 Vanquish pulling surveillance Manny Alvarado when suddenly Steve's cell rang shrilly. He pulled the black BlackBerry Z30 smartphone from his pocket and growled as he sat it on the dash, "Yea."

FBI SSA Joe "Johnny Turturro asked, "You getting all of this?"

'chelle replied, "Yep both Mike and Paige are laying it on pretty thick."

Johnny grinned. He liked the beautiful and feisty DEA Agent; she was very witty, had a cutting sarcastic sense of humor, a boatload of common sense and was one of the best UC's he had ever seen. The only one better was her husband and Johnny's best friend NCIS Special Agent Steve DeMarco. The two had met when they were swim buddies in BUD/S. They made it through BUD/S and all the way to SEAL Team 7. Johnny said, "They're doing pretty good."

Steve snarked, "Yea they are considering Mike just got out of the hospital 4 months ago."

Suddenly they heard gunfire. Both Steve and Rochelle jumped out of the car with the sidearms drawn. Steve yelled into his COMM, "Johnny they've been made."

He raised his black 9MM SIG Sauer P226 Enhanced Elite as he savagely kicked the old metal fire door open and him and Rochelle led Johnny and the FBI TAC team inside. They hadn't gone five feet when 2 black gangbangers opened fire on them. Steve double tapped one in the head while Rochelle killed the other with a double tap to the heart. After both bangers were down Steve led the team to where Mike and Paige were pinned down. He glanced over at them as he yelled, "You two okay?"

Paige said as she quickly reloaded her 9MM GLOCK 17 GEN4, "I'm good but Mike's been hit twice."

He looked over at Mike; who was bleeding from a wound to the shoulder and a wound to his lower left side. Steve quickly holstered his pistol and flicked out his black Gerber Applegate Combat Folder and yelled as he cut away Mike's blood soaked white t-shirt and examined his gunshot wounds, "Cover me."

Johnny grunted as they began trading shots with the gangbangers. Steve saw that thankfully the shoulder wound was a complete through and through but the wound on his side was a nasty one. He saw no exit hole and knew the bullet ws still inside. Mike moaned, "It hurts to breathe."

Steve replied as he wiped the blood from his knife and pocketed it, "I know bud; just hang in there a little longer and we'll get you the hell outta here."

Mike nodded weakly as he said, "Give me my gun I can help."

Steve searched for Mike's gun and finally spied it several feet away. He drew his stainless steel 9MM Kimber SOLO from his left ankle and handed it to Mike as hhe said, "Here bud use this."

Mike nodded as Steve drew his SIG and they both helped subdue the gangbangers. 15 minutes later the firefight was over and three remaining gangbangers were arrested. Steve was reloading his ankle gun when FBI Assistant Director Frank Tucker closely followed by Steve's boss OSP Operations Manager Sonja Reed. Tucker asked, "What in the hell happened?"

Steve replied as he holstered his Kimber and pulled out his SIG and reloaded it as well, "They were made when one of the bangers recognized Paige as one of the DEA Agents that arrested his brother."

Tucker nodded as he said, "Well it looks like Agent Warren will be out of action for an indeterminate amount of time and Graceland needs a new agent."

Steve glowered at the former Army Ranger platoon leader as he growled, "So what does that have to do with me?"

Tucker replied, "It means one of you will have to leave OSP and go to Graceland."

Sonja said, "It's up to you which one of you it is."

Steve grunted as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Johnny and Paige returned to Graceland they told the others about what had happened to Mike. When they were finished Charlie asked, "What's going to happen to his spot in Graceland?"

Johnny replied, "I talked to Steve on the way back and he said, "Assistant Director Tucker and his boss at OSP said that either him or Rochelle will be transferred here."

Paige said, "I like Steve but I hope it's 'chelle."

Johnny grinned as he said, "I hope it goes the other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Steve woke up around five AM and did his usual 100 sit ups, push ups and crunches then went for a 5 mile run. When he got back he heard the shower running and knew that 'Chelle was already awake and in the shower. He stripped off his sweaty running clothes and padded into the bathroom and climbed in the shower. 15 minutes later he stepped out of the shower and let his wife continue her shower in peace. He walked back in the bedroom and began getting dressed. He wore faded blue jeans, black Justin London Calfskin Cowboy Boots and an untucked dark red long sleeve t-shirt. He also had a silver braided Figueroa chain around his neck, a black stainless steel Rolex Submariner Date 16610 around his left wrist, his black 9MM SIG Sauer P226 Enhanced Elite was in a black Galco V-HAWK IWB HOLSTER at the small of his back, his 9MM Kimber SOLO was in a black Galco Ankle Holster strapped to his left ankle and his Gerber Applegate Combat Folder and his encrypted BlackBerry Z30 in his right hip pocket. He walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and read some news on his Dell Ultrabook while he waited for 'Chelle. 20 minutes later she walked into the kitchen wearing tight dark red low rise leather pants that hugged her backside , black stiletto boots and a tight black babydoll tee that clung to her very ample breasts. She had a sterling silver cross around her neck, a black stainless steel Kobold Phantom Tactical on her right wrist, her black 9MM IMI Beretta PX4 Storm Compact in a black Galco SOB SMALL OF BACK HOLSTER, her black 9MM IMI Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact in a black Galco Ankle Holster strapped to her right ankle. He slid into his battered black leather jacket while she put on her dark red leather jacket. They both donned their RAY-BAN Aviator sunglasses hopped in the Vanquish and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to OSP Sonya and Tucker were waiting for them in her office. She said once they had taken seats, "We have come up with a solution you both will like."

Steve said, "Alright; let's have it."

She smiled as she said, "You both will be going into Graceland. Since you are married you will only need one bedroom."

They both nodded as Steve said, "That works. Whaddya think 'Chelle?"

She said, "Works for me too."

Sonja nodded as she said, "Good. Now since you two will be on the task force I will be taking Operational control. I will fold it into OSP; hence you will have ful technical and tactical backup. Assistant Director Tucker has agreed to oversee the whole thing and give us political cover in Washington."

Both Steve and 'Chelle thanked her then Steve said, "We need to go pack and then we'll get out there."

Tucker said, "Your stuff is being moved there as we speak. All you gotta do is report in."

Steve nodded; then as an afterthought he asked, "What about Mike?"

Tucker replied, "Agent Warren will be going to an off the books rehab facility once he is released from the hospital until he is better; then he will take a supervisory role and assist Sonja in the overseeing of the UC operations."

Again they both nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to Graceland Johnny met them in the driveway. He asked, "So which one of you is stayin?"

Steve replied, "Both of us are staying."

At Johnny's confused look 'Chelle told him what Sonja had told them. When she was finished Johnny grinned as he said, "Awesome now we'll have some real backup instead of having to rely on LAPD SWAT all the damned time."

And with that he led them in the house, made the introductions and explained the new situation."

Paige narrowed her eyes as she asked, "And what about Mike?"

Steve told them what Tucker had said. When he was finished Charlie looked into her older brother's eyes as she said, "It sucks but we all knew Mike became a junkie and he's a danger to himself and us.

Steve was inwardly swelling with pride at how Charlie defended them. He said, "Thanks sis but I got this."

She nodded as he growled in an edged voice, "Is it a problem we're here Agent Arkin; cause I thought you would welcome OSP support and the resources we can bring to bear."

Paige replied, "It's not a problem and I'm glad we have OSP support but I just think it sucks what they're doing to Mike."

Briggs was happy that they had gained two very competent agents and that they had the support of OSP. He said Like Charlie said Paige; Mike did this to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time until he got found out."

Then they all turned to Jakes as Charlie asked, "What do you think about this Dale?"

 **What will Jakes say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jakes replied, "They're both excellent UC's so I don't see a problem."

Briggs nodded as he said, "Welcome to Graceland. Since we have new housemates you know what that means?"

Johnny crowed, "Bonfire."

Briggs nodded as he told Steve and 'Chelle, "Go get changed in swim stuff and meet us on the beach."

They nodded as they headed upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were in their new room they quickly changed. As Steve changed into his black SEAL Team swim shirts he watched as she put on a black string bikini then put on a sheer swimsuit cover up. He hooked an arm around her waist and drug on top of him as he growled in her ear, "You looked hotter in just the bikini."

She giggled and swatted his arm as she purred, "You'll get to see more later if you don't get too drunk."

He chuckled as he said, "You know me."

She replied, "Yea I do that's why I'm saying this. I remember what happened last time you and Johnny got together. You both got in a bar fight and had to bail you out of jail."

He said, "Well now I'm a federal Agent I can get out of going to jail."

She knew he was messing with her and she hadn't really minded having to bail him out of jail last time. She remembered he had just returned from a very bad mission. She gave him a fiery passionate kiss then stood up and said, "We need to get out there before they come looking for us."

He nodded as she stared at his chiseled muscular body. He smirked as he said, "You coming."

She gave him a sexy half smile as she slunk up to him and pressed herself to him and purred in a sexy throaty voice, "Let's go sailor."

The former Navy SEAL SCPO (Senior Chief Petty Officer) smirked as he said, "Yes ma'am."

She gave a throaty laugh as they walked out and joined the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige asked as she took a pull from her beer, "How did you two meet?"

'Chelle replied, "We met while I was with Navy Intel. I was running an op in Yemen and I had requested the best shooter and UC operator in SPEC-OPS and they sent me Steve."

Paige cajoled, "Oh come on; give us a little more please."

"Chelle replied, "Sorry but the rest is classified."

Paige nodded as Briggs asked, "So you wee Navy Intel before you were DEA?"

She shook her head as she drained her beer and grabbed another one, "Nah I I was CIA fiirst."

Briggs nodded as Steve jumped to his feet and grabbed a bottle of Cuervo gold as he said, " Johnny I bet I could drink you under the table just like in Coronado."

Johnny drained his second beer as he said too leapt to his feet, "Alright you're on."

And with that they both began doing shots. Paige watched the two of them get drunker and drunker as she asked, "Are they always like this?"

Both 'Chelle and Charlie nodded as Charlie said, "I remember about 5 years ago me and Johnny went to visit Steve and Chelle at Dam Nek; they went out drinking and ended up in a bar fight that landed Steve in jail. 'Chelle had to bail him out."

Both Jakes and Briggs chuckled as Paige said, "I hope they don't do anything stupid."

Both Charlie and "Chelle said simultaneously, "They will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night was uneventful. Both Johnny and Steve got rip roaring drunk and passed out on the couches in the main room. The next morning Jakes came downstairs and began banging around in the kitchen and shouted, "Good morning all."

Steve snarled, "If you don't quit making all that damned noise I swear I'm going to shoot you."

Johnny piped up, "If he doesn't I will."

Charlie laughed as her and Briggs came walking down the stairs. Steve glared at his younger sister as he growled, "Make him shut the hell up 'fore I shoot him."

'Chelle came walking in carrying a surfboard and asked, "Rough night?"

Steve nodded as Charlie brought him and Johnny aspirin and coffee. He quickly tossed the aspirin down took a gulp of his coffee as he took in what "Chelle was wearing. He grinned wolfishly as he asked, "You want company?"

She shot him a flirtatious smile as she said in a husky voice, "Sure; grab your board sailor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later they were both laying on the beach when Steve's cell rang. He checked the screen as he answered, "What's up Sonja?"

Sonja replied, "There's a dead Naval Intelligence officer out by the pier. I want you and Mr. Turturro to come in and get an Intel dump and then go investigate."

He jumped to his feet and raced inside as he said, "We're on it."

He wen int and told Johnny what they had been ordered to do. Johnny nodded as he quickly got dressed and met fully dressed Steve back in the main room. As they left "Chelle called out, "Be careful."

Steve gave her a quick kiss as he said, "We will I promise."

And with that they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they pulled up to OSP Johnny asked, "You have any idea who the DOA is?"

Steve replied, "I only know what I told you."

Johnny nodded as they exited the car and walked inside and up to OPS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there Sonja asked, "Mr. Watkins could you please bring the deceased's dossier?"

Tech analyst Billy Watkins complied as he said, "Alright."

When the dossier came up both Steve and Johnny gasped in surprise for they both knew the deceased. Sonja said, "As you gentlemen can see the deceased is CPT Jim Walker. He was found this morning brutally tortured and murdered."

Johnny asked in a quiet voice, "What was his last assignment

Intel Analyst Serena Jackson said, "He went over to ONI and had just returned from a 18 month deployment to Amman Jordan when he mysteriously went missing 3 months ago."

Both Johnny and Steve had shocked looks on their faces as Steve asked, "Why the hell weren't we notified?"

Sonya replied, "He was working on a joint CIA/ONI task force and the CIA wanted to keep it quiet."

Both Steve and Johnny were outraged as Johny snarled, "That sounds like the damned CIA."

Steve asked, "What were they investigating in Jordan?"

Tucker said as he came walking into OPS, "We don't know. They won't well us; they claim we don't have high enough security clearance."

Serena spoke up, "I may know a way to find out what we want to know."

They all turned and stared at her as Sonja asked, "And what would that be Miss Jackson?"

Billy knew what she was thinking and answered for her, "We could...uh...get...into...ah...a system...and...ah...find out."

Tucker fixed the tech analyst with a stern look as he asked, "Are you talking about hacking a secure CIA database."

When he didn't answer immediately Tucker said, "I like the way you to think. Do it; I'll cover you if you get caught. But please don't get caught."

They both nodded. Tucker saw Steve giving him a strange look. He smirked as he asked, "Is there a problem Agent DeMarco?"

Steve replied, "Nope; just thought you were by the book."

Tucker had a smirk on his face as he said, "Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty, so to speak."

Steve said, "I completely agree with you."

Then he said as him and Johnny left, "I want the name of the agent that runs the task force."

Billy called, "You'll have it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie glanced over at 'Chelle as she asked, "You mind giving me a hand on a case?"

"Chelle replied, "Sure; what kind of case is it?"

Charlie replied, "I'm trying to infiltrate the SinaLoa Cartel."

 **I based the character of Steve Demarco on a mixture of Sam and Callen from NCIS LA and Steve McGarrett from Hawaii Five-0. Hope y'all like it**


End file.
